Einmal im Leben
by red puppet
Summary: Eine andere Version von Folge sechs, vierte Staffel. Elena bedankt sich, dass Damon sie gerettet hat und dann nimmt das Gespräch eine etwas andere Wendung. Pairing: ElenaXDamon


**Einmal im Leben**

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren am Himmel von Mystic Falls zu sehen. Die Sonne senkte sich langsam gen Horizont und läutete die Nacht ein. Es war nur das leise Rauschen des Windes zu hören, der sich seinen Weg durch die Baumwipfel bahnte. Elena befand sich auf der weißen Veranda und lehnte sich gegen einen der Holzpfeiler. Sie starrte nur an die Decke, die durch die Strahlen der Sonne in einem roten Glanz schimmerte. Durch diese Schönheit angeregt, stieß sie sich von dem Pfeiler ab und drehte sich um. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Horizont und bewunderte die Schönheit der Natur. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr und sie schloss die Augen. Plötzlich sah sie sein Gesicht wieder ganz nah vor ihrem, sodass sie die Augen öffnete. Doch da war es schon wieder verschwunden...

_Elena spürte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen, als sich ihre Hände berührten. Damons Hand berührte ihre so sanft, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, seine Haut wäre aus Seide. Dort wo er sie berührte kribbelte es und das ihr schon verloren geglaubte Gefühl, kam erneut auf. In dem Moment, als sie die Geborgenheit spürte und Damon vor sich sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie lange nach etwas gesucht hatte. Er sah sie an und sie spürte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Sie spürte, wie das Feuer neu entfachte._

_- Ich werde jetzt sicher etwas machen, das dich sehr verärgern wird._

_Seine Stimme brach. Elena erblickte etwas in seinen Augen, dass sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Unsicherheit. Skeptisch sah sie zu Damon und erkannte neben der offensichtlichen Emotion noch eine anderen in seinen Augen. Es spiegelte sich Angst in ihnen wider._

_- Damon, was..._

_Doch noch ehe Elena weitersprechen konnte, legte Damon einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Elena durchfuhr ein Schauer, der sich vom Nacken aus bis zu den Zehenspitzen ausbreitete. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Welle, die mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch ihren Körper schoss. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, konnte sie nichts mehr sagen. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Ihr Körper war taub und ihre Lippen fühlten sich an, als würden sie brennen. Sie sah Damon in die Augen und spürte, wie seine Hand an ihre Wange wanderte. Sanft zog er ihr Gesicht zu sich und senkte dabei nicht den Blick. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und strahlte mit ihnen eine solche Wärme aus, dass Elena das Gefühl hatte in ihnen zu versinken. Sie hätte in diesem Moment alles mit sich geschehen lassen, denn sie vertraute ihm. Sie vertraute ihm so sehr, wie sie nie zuvor einer Person vertraut hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Moment völlig hin._

_Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und wusste, dass er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt war. Plötzlich stoppt die Bewegung. Damon nahm seine Hand wieder von ihrer Wange und strich über ihre Schläfe. Durch diese Berührung verwirrt, öffnete Elena die Augen und befand sich nun fast Stirn an Stirn mit Damon, der sie anlächelte. Er wirkte glücklich, aber gleichzeitig erkannte sie, dass er tief in seinem Innern traurig war._

_- Elena, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, ohne dabei mindestens eine Person zu verletzen..._

_Es war genau dieser Moment, der sie dazu veranlasste, ihre Zeit mit Damon noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. Innerlich durchlebte sie alle Moment, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, noch einmal. Jennas Tod, Stefans Verschwinden, Klaus Obsession gegenüber Elena... Es war immer Damon, der ihr beiseite gestanden und sie beschützt hatte. Es war immer Damon, der sich nie aufgedrängt hatte, nur um sie zu schützen. Ja, sogar um die Beziehung zwischen Stefan und Elena nicht zu zerstören. Er hat die Personen, die er liebt immer beschützt und war nie egoistisch. _

_Aber vor allem hat er sie geliebt! Er hat sie die ganze Zeit geliebt und sich immer um sie gekümmert, hat sie getröstet, als sie traurig war. Er hat mit ihr gelacht, als sie glücklich war und er hat ihre Freunde beschützt. Damon hatte alles für sie getan und nun saß er hier, entschuldigte sich, dass er einmal in seinem Leben die Wahrheit sagen und ihr seine Liebe gestehen wollte - ohne anschließend ihre Erinnerung zu löschen. Und das Einzige, was er im Kopf hatte, war es niemanden zu verletzen..._

_Dieser Rückblick auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit spielte sich in Sekunden ab. Als sie wieder aus ihrer Trance erwachte, brach es ihr das Herz Damon immer noch mit dem selben Blick zu sehen. Äußerlich sah man ihm seine Trauer nicht an, aber Elena kannte ihn zu gut, um bis in sein Innerstes blicken zu können und dort war er einsam und verzweifelt._

_- Es wird alles gut werden!_

_Ihre Stimme war leise, aber laut genug, um bis zu Damon durchzudringen. Ihre Arme bewegten sich nach vorne. Es war als würde sie von einer ihr bisher unbekannten Anziehungskraft angezogen werden. Sie nahm Damons Gesicht in ihre Hände und lächelte ihn warmherzig an..._

_**Dann küsste sie ihn.**_

Elena erhob sich lächelnd und ging ins Haus. Sie wusste, dass sie zwischen den beiden Brüdern stand, aber es muss Schicksal gewesen sein, dass sie beide kennengelernt hatte. Warum sonst, wäre erst Damon und dann Stefan nach Mystic Falls zurückgekehrt? Warum sonst hatte sie diese Ähnlichkeit mit Katherine?

Elena hatte die Stille gebraucht und fühlte sich nun, nachdem sie alles noch einmal geordnet hatte, erleichtert. Sie fühlte sich sicher und war bereit endlich ihren Weg zu gehen. Nach ihrem Kuss waren einige Tage vergangen, in denen sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten. Elena und Damon hatten sich angesehen und gewusst, dass in diesem Moment niemand etwas sagen brauchte. So gern Damon auch geblieben wäre, er wusste, dass Elena ihre Zeit bräuchte, da sie schließlich immer noch mit Stefan zusammen war. Noch am gleichen Tag hatte Elena das Gespräch mit Stefan gesucht und ihm von dem Kuss erzählt. Außerdem berichtete sie ihm von dem Kuss in Denver. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, denn schließlich hatte sie Stefan geliebt und er war immer noch einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten. Doch sie wusste, dass es ihm gegenüber nur fair gewesen war, offen und ehrlich zu sein. Sie hatte sich weinend von Stefan verabschiedet und ihm gesagt, dass es ihr leid tut, sie aber gegen ihre Gefühle nicht mehr ankämpfen kann. Dann war sie gegangen und hatte sich einige Tage Zeit genommen, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen und dieses Mal die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen...

Stefan war sich schon lange darüber im Klaren, dass er Elena verloren hatte. Die Endgültigkeit traf ihn wie ein Schlag, aber dennoch respektierte er ihre Entscheidung, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Denn letztendlich war er es, der sie zu Damon getrieben hatte. Er hatte sie bereits ab dem Moment verloren, als er gegangen war...

Durch seine sensiblen Ohren, hörte Damon das Auto schon von Weitem ankommen. Er begab sich die Treppe des Hauses herunter und ging zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Als sie die Sicht auf die Veranda freigab, sah er Elena, die gerade aus ihrem Auto stieg und in seine Richtung blickte. Er sagte nichts. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und wartete, bis Elena die Veranda erreichte. Sie sahen einander in die Augen und niemand traute sich auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Doch dann unterbrach Elena die Stille.

- Ist Stefan zu Hause?

Ihre fragende Stimme klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Hatte er sie doch so sehr vermisst.

- Nein.

Damon wartete ab und fragte sich ob dies für sie eine positive oder negative Antwort gewesen war. Doch dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und in dem eben noch suchenden Blick wurde Elenas Entschlossenheit erkennbar. Sie bewegte sich auf Damon zu und nahm sein Gesicht, wie auch schon einige Tage zuvor, erneut in ihre Hände.

- Ich liebe dich...

Noch ehe Damon, der überrascht von der Aussage Elenas war, etwas sagen konnte, drängte sie ihn in das Haus zurück und vereinigte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sie nahm eine Hand von seiner Wange und schloss die Tür. Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn an.

- Das war nicht das, was ich nach deiner Frage erwartet hatte.

- Na, dann habe ich es geschafft, dich zu überraschen.

Ihre Hände fanden den Weg zu seinem Hemd und öffneten den obersten Knopf.

- Halt, warte mal!

Damons Worte, die nur ein Flüstern waren, hallten in den Ohren Elenas wider.

- Küsst du mich jetzt wieder um herauszufinden, ob du Gefühle für mich hast und anschließend spiele ich die Zweitbesetzung für Stefan in unserer Elena-liebt-Stefan-und-Stefan-liebt-Elena Beziehung?

- Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so weh getan habe. Ich werde es nie wieder tun, dass verspreche ich dir...

Elena wollte gerade wieder die Knöpfe des Hemdes schließen, doch schon im nächsten Moment nahm Damon ihre Hände und legte sie an seine Hüfte, ehe er sich ihrem Gesicht näherte.

- Heißt das nein?

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Elena, als er ihr die Worte gegen die Lippen hauchte.

- Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich liebe...Du warst nie die Zweitbesetzung!

Sie überwand die letzten Zentimeter und schlang ihre Arme um Damon. Sie küsste seinen Nacken und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Sie drängte ihn gegen die Wand und öffnete sein Hemd vollständig, ehe sie vereinzelt Küsse auf sein Schlüsselbein und auf seine Brust hauchte. Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher. Dort wo sie sich berührten fühlte sich ihre Haut an, wie zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Es brannte - Sie brannten vor Leidenschaft. Damon drehte sich blitzschnell mit ihr um und nahm sie auf den Arm.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf...


End file.
